


Stressed Out

by Cursenator



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I just love them, Not Beta Read, can be seen as platonic or romantic, comforting angie, i demand more fanfics of these two being cute, smh do i have to do everything, stressed himiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cursenator/pseuds/Cursenator
Summary: Himiko stresses about an upcoming show in her room and Angie barges in.(Literally just an excuse to right something cute between these two)
Relationships: Yonaga Angie/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 7





	Stressed Out

If there was one thing that Himiko rarely was, it was severely stressed. Sure, she’d get nervous about her performances from time to time, but never did she get so anxious that it became a legitimate concern for her well being. Yet there she was, pacing around her room in the process of biting her fingernails completely off on one hand while the other yanked at her red locks, pulling out a few strands as she did so.

  
  


Had been any other performance, she would have been as mellow as she always was, but this wasn’t just any performance. No, this was a magic show that would determine her entire future as a mage. She HAD to do everything perfectly, she HAD to wow the judges and the audience, she HAD to pass no matter what! If she failed...god, Himiko didn’t want to think of that possibility. 

  
  


The red-headed mage was so wrapped up in her own anxieties, she didn’t even hear the knock at her door, followed by a loud ‘YOOHOO!’ that came from the person barging in.

  
  


“Himiko~ are you free to pray with me today?” 

  
  


_ Angie _ .

Himiko just gave a frantic shake of her head as a response. She Honestly wasn’t in any mood to talk to anyone. She continued to pace back and forth, paying no mind to the white-haired artist. This didn’t go unnoticed to said artist.

  
  


“Hmm? Odd, odd~ You normally always make time to be with Angie. Whatever might be the matter?” Angie questioned. It was clear to her Himiko wasn’t being herself.

  
  


“Nothing, please just leave me alone. I can’t deal with you right now” Himiko responded rather harshly. She didn’t intend it to come out that way, but she wanted to make it clear to her friend that she needed alone time.

  
  


However, Angie was persistent and wasn’t going to just give up that easily. “Could it be that someone hurt Himiko? Or did Himiko do something bad and now it’s plaguing her mind?” Angie jumped in front of Himiko to better get her attention. The mage jumped at Angie’s sudden action, before sighing in defeat knowing that she wasn’t going to leave until Himiko told her what was up.

  
  


“Alright, fine, I’ll tell you,” Himiko started “, It’s just...I have a huge show to do in a few days and if I don’t dazzle the audience and judges...I might be forced to…” She started to tear up, not wanting to have to say anything related to possibly giving up her passion. She started to tremble slightly as she continued. “I can’t fail, I just can’t! I’m an ultimate, I shouldn’t have to worry about failure like this, but I’m still so scared…”

  
  


At this point the mage started to bawl her eyes out as she sank to the floor. Angie was taken aback by Himiko’s strong display of emotion, it was the saddest sight. Sad enough to make her completely forget about her prayer session she originally planned to do with Himiko.

  
  


She knelt down to the mage’s level, put her arms around her and began to caress her back. “Shhh, it’s ok, it’s ok.” Angie whispered into Himiko’s ear, doing her best to sound comforting to the crying girl. “Himiko is doing her absolute best. She’s working so hard and doing such a good job.”

  
  


Himiko’s sobs began to die down a bit. She snaked her arms around Angie, deepening their now hug. Angie continued on “, There is a reason Himiko was chosen to be the Ultimate Mage. She’s very, very, very great at what she does.” Angie released her arms from the hug for a moment to lift the mage’s chin up so they were looking eye to eye. 

  
  


“And Himiko is very, very, very loved. She is loved by Atua, she is loved by Tenko, she will be loved by the Judges...” She paused for a moment to place a kiss on Himiko’s forehead. 

  
  


“...And she is loved by me!”

  
  


Himiko’s cries had completely stopped. She smiled at the white haired girl. “Nyeh, you’re...you’re right. I’ll be fine. Everything is going to be ok.”

  
  


“Of course, Atua and I both know you’ll do amazing!” Angie patted Himiko on the head and gave her another kiss. “All better now?” She asked brightly.

“Yeah, but...I’m exhausted. Crying took a lot out of me.” Himiko proceeded to yawn and stand up. She began to make her way to her bed, when Angie all of a sudden picked her up bridal style and carried her over to it. She placed the tiny red-head down and tucked her in.

  
  


“I will pray extra hard for us both! Have sweet dreams, Himiko!” Angie began to make her way out of the room, only to be stopped by a sudden outburst.

  
  


“W-wait, Angie!” The artist stopped in the doorway and turned back to face Himiko. 

  
  


“....Thank you, I really needed that”

  
  


She smiled “Anytime, Himiko~ Don’t be afraid to ask for help when it gets like this, I love you!”. Angie waved goodbye and closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, it saddens me that this ship isn't more popular. These two are honestly really cute together.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed the fluff.


End file.
